Green Daughter
What happens when fey and demon commingle? When forces that should never intertwine collide? Abomination. The Green Daughter as she styles herself is just one result of a tenuous alliance between The Green Mother and Shamira. Worshipers, and cultist respectively, of the two of course sought to mirror their patrons new... arrangement; working together for whatever machinations these two had in mind. One result were seeds of fire of course. Such a thing would be normally be destructive to the green, however the flames of Shamira proved more than capable of imitating more benevolent fire. Suspiciously very much like that of a Phoenix, but to say anymore on the method of their creation would be entirely speculation. Surely no great birds of fire were harmed in the making of new plant life... Gifted to their unified clergy at least one such seed found it's way to Oustomia. Planted, and cared for in a most unique arboreal shrine far from holy eyes it grew into a powerful nexus of nature, corrupted, demonic nature, but nature none the less. Unfortunately as most things do it was however brought to an end by the forces of good. One too many Demon Flame Boars it seems drew Saenrae's attention and so the sacred lace was destroyed. Fortunately the tree did manage to flower before its destruction producing a number of lesser seedlings that remain scattered to this day among the two churches. These events preface the Green Daughter's creation. History Rogues and Racketeering Uki Haruko of Shengming de Yaolan, a name little known outside of smuggling circles, and even then not very. Born under the rule of the Kuchiku Clan, and orphaned virtually all of his life the kitsune lived as one would expect of street rat. Thieving, deception, and backstabbing being common place Uki developed his skills well enough to be taken into a proper gang. The Purple Dragons, while notable were far from the best of criminal organizations. Specialized in fraud, theft, and transport of illicit goods they made their living in the city of Jiyu. With the coming of Oustomians, and the fall of the Oni Emperor came an influx of exotic clientele the gang was all to eager to exploit. When ships began leaving and entering port with vast sums of wealth the Purple Dragons found themselves more often crew among the less noble merchants. Where before their services extended only just beyond the cities walls, it now expanded to a number of ships sailing the coast. Uki's skills up until this time lied within the fraudulent end of 'business' however he was swiftly repurposed, or mispurposed, among the crew of a Purple Dragon vessel. Of course fate would cruelly deal him a bad end on his first venture as this trip would be the gangs most ambitious yet. A generous client seeking to bring cargo from Oustomia to Sheng with little bureaucracy sought out the Purple Dragon's for a round trip. In their sturdiest vessel they set out and all went well, for most of the crew, and certainly the Purple Dragons gang as a whole. There were of course losses at sea, and Uki was one of them. Not long after taking on their consignment Uki was tasked with insuring the security of the cargo during a storm. He failed so spectacularly when barrels began to roll that his body was thrown overboard, the rest of the crew assuming him dead. The red seeds seemingly embedded in his skin and sprouting no less were more than enough as far as the first mate was concerned. And so over the side he went. Roses and Rebirths It was Shamira that sent Uki dreams upon his 'death'. While the seeds corrupted his flesh, these dreams twisted his mind revealing what he would become, and his purpose. The day Uki awoke he washed up on an untamed shoreline his new nature a marvel to him, or her as it was now. Made sure of herself through her dreams she rose and wandered into the wilderness to do as she'd been told, spread her Mother's influence to all life. For a time she refereed to herself only as Green Daughter, knowing herself as just one of many, and even if not true now it would be soon as she'd already implanted every creature that came within her reach with a seed of it's own. A little over a year would pass before she'd come across civilization and the excitement of so many potential brother's and sisters nearly made her reckless in her first contact. Though she hadn't needed disguise since her awakening her memory if a time before remained. Abilities nearly forgotten proved pivotal moving forward as she reintegrated into society. Adopting the name Kina, she quickly found her place among the brothels, planting seeds in those she enticed. With an overabundance of caution she never lingered in one place or sought acclaim within her profession content to flit about the realm bringing those she could into what she calls her family. In the present day Kina's dreams have returned. They are often disturbing affairs, confusing, and terrifying. Chief among these terrors are angels of destruction laying waste to all that she loves. Appearance The Green Daughter was once an ordinary male Kitsune, and though she almost never takes the form unless it is useful to her seduction it still holds it's place in her heart. As a youth Uki was lithe and dark of skin favoring whatever warm clothing he could get his hands on. Upon joining the Purple Dragons where bathing and finer materials were a necessity when impersonating peoples of importance his ivory hair began to show and he often dressed in loose clothes of black. As the Green Daughter she has gained a distaste for clothing. Should coverings be required they will often simply take the form of foliage. Her true natural appearance seems to vary every time she reverts with leaves, petals, and vines appearing in one place or another. Though, her hair and skin always retain a green hue, and pleasant softness. "Kina" as she appears to most everyone is dark of skin voluptuous. The definition of gentle and alluring to her prey she often wears pinks and pastels on garments with no other purpose than enticement. Personality Above all else the Green Daughter is cautious these days. Paranoia pays when it keeps you alive in this day and age. On the heels of that is her patience. Until recently she has been content to take the slow meandering path, converting one soul at a time. However her dreams seem pressing and urgent. She knows Mother Shamira's expectations and so has resolved to be more bold in her efforts. That said she still remains hesitant knowing her weaknesses and limitations well. Her abilities in softer situations have of course made her expert empath and manipulator, but she takes no satisfaction in the latter. She is only most pleased when able to implant her Mother's gift into another, and then watch them flower into a brother or sister. Relationships Friends The Green Daughter has no one she considers to be a close friend. Family Those she converts are all close as blood siblings in her mind, and there are many. Most are simple commoners scattered through out the cities of Oustomia she has plied her trade in, yet some are true lovers, and of moderate standing in their respective societies. Enemies The Green Daughter sees the potential in all to be as she is. Angels however, and to a much lesser extent Aasimar, disturb her given her recent night terrors. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active